


A Good Morning

by dammitspawk



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitspawk/pseuds/dammitspawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little snippet of Harry and Eggsy with Daisy on a Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill i did a while back and decided to post. Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

It was odd for Harry to wake up to an empty bed these days - a fact he was quite happy for - so when he opened his eyes to deflated blankets where a sleepy lover usually lay, he couldn’t hold back his disappointment. Eggsy’s whereabouts were quickly cleared up when he heard an enthusiastic, high pitched squeal followed by a deeper more controlled, “Shh Daisy we don’t want to wake Harry up do we?” Harry smiled to himself as he found his way to the bathroom.

Once he was a little fresher, he quietly made his way down to Eggsy’s kitchen, more thankful now for his Kingsman training to know where to step on the stairs so they wouldn’t squeak. Peering around the door frame and into the kitchen he found Eggsy, still clad in only baggy pajama bottoms and a loose fitting t-shirt, at the counter making tea while a happy daisy giggled into her breakfast cereal. The food didn’t keep her attention long before she hopped out of her chair and wrapped her arms around Eggsy’s legs.

“Eggsy! Can we go to the park today?”

“Yes love,” he said as he expertly flicked his tea bag into the sink, “today we’re going to the park,”

“Yay!” Daisy squealed again, jumping up and down in front of her brother, “And when I go on the swings will you push me really high?”

“Really high?”

“Really, really high!”

“How high?” Eggsy said, bending down to pluck his sister up, hands around her waist, “This high?”

She giggled loudly, “Higher!”

“This high?” He picked her up, and placed her on his shoulders, swinging her around a bit with a firm grip on her legs and the most childlike grin on his face that Harry had ever seen. It was infectious and Harry found himself smiling along with them. Daisy’s bubbly laughter filled the entire house, along with a few chuckles from Eggsy.

That’s when Eggsy noticed him.

“Awe look Daisy now we’ve woken Harry,” he said with a fake sadness in his voice. With the smile still on his face he wasn’t very convincing.

“Good morning Harry!” The child bellowed as Eggsy placed her down on the ground.

“My my, how much sugar is in that cereal?” 

Daisy ran up to him and threw herself around him as she had done with Eggsy just moments before. Little hands clutched his robe she looked up at him with her sparkling eyes and said, “Today we’re going to the park! And Eggsy’s going to push me really high on the swings!”

“Not too high I hope,” Harry said placing a hand on her soft hair, “we wouldn’t want to loose you in the clouds.” She seemed very amused with this, her happy laughter spanning three octaves.

“Come on Daisy, come finish your breakfast or we’ll never make it to the park!”

The young girl flew back to the table and climbed back into her chair. Harry let out a happy sigh as he joined his lover at the counter.

“Good morning love,” Eggsy said popping up to give Harry a kiss. The morning sun streaming in from the window behind him gave him a halo like glow.

“Yes, it is.”


End file.
